Liac Doujin
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: My very first liac fic. involves hot bishies and doujin scans. plain insanity.


LIAC : DOUJINSHI  
  
by Amaterasu  
  
  
One day, Amaterasu was sitting in front of her computer, staring hard at the screen. Her face was screwed up into a weird expression. After hours of endless staring, she sighed and stood up. She left the room to take a nap upstairs. Meanwhile...  
  
Sakuragi: Come on! Let's see what she's staring at.  
  
Kogure (shaking his head): We shouldn't, it's her private property.  
  
Mitsui: She won't know Min-kun! Come on! I've been dying to see what it is.  
  
Kogure (still being obstinate): No!   
  
Mitsui (exasperated): Feh. *turns to Lukawa* You wanna know what's in there right?  
  
Lukawa (blank look): .........  
  
Mitsui(^^;): Okaay.. I'll take that as a yes, come on!  
  
  
The three stealthily crept into the room, but was surprised to find others before them.  
  
Mitsui: What the? Sano?  
  
Sano (surprised): Hey guys!   
  
Sakuragi: Watcha doin in here?  
  
Yahiko: Sano and I got curious about what Amaterasu-kun was looking at. 'Bout you?  
  
Mitsui: The same. Well now, d'ya know how to open this thing?   
  
Sano: *sarcastically* Man! We're from the Meiji Era! That's like, over a hundred years ago! D'ya think we have things like these back then?  
  
Sakuragi: He's right Mitchy... *scratches his head*  
  
Mitsui: Damn! Don't have one of these either. So how will we see it.   
  
Lukawa: I know how to open it.  
  
4 pairs of eyes whirled around and looked at him imploringly. Lukawa actually took a step back in surprise. With a noncommital shrug, he turned the contraption on. After a while.. (the PC is running on Pentium 1 ... gomen!)  
  
  
Mitsui (impatient): Well?  
  
Lukawa: I would open her history documents.  
  
The others crowded around him. He place pointer on the history folder.  
  
Lukawa (deadpan): Which one should I open?  
  
Mitsui: Hmm... how bout that one first? *pointing to rk.jpg*  
  
........  
  
Sano: Oh my God! What's that?!  
  
Yahiko (O.o): Man! Sano, that's you! Isn't it? And .... And ...  
  
Sakuragi (looking thoughtful): Wow, didn't kno' you could get on in that kind of awkward position....  
  
Sano (grinning maniacally): What glorious skin! Man! I wish that was true!  
  
Mitsui (practically drooling): What you mean this isn't a real photo?  
  
Sano: Naw man! The fox lady would kill me first! I think that's a part of the doujinshi thingie fans are so fan of.  
  
Three heads nod in agreement. Then Lukawa clicked on the next button.  
  
Sakuragi: Holy Shit! Mitchy you ... and .... K-Ko-Kogure...  
  
Mitsui: *passed out*  
  
Yahiko: Male and another male?!  
  
Sano: Oops! *covered Yahiko's eyes* Quick Lukawa! Another page!  
  
Lukawa: ........... *blushing*  
  
Next pic...  
  
Sakuragi: Hmm... you can let go of the brat now Sano. This is nothing. Yosh! Next!  
  
But before Lukawa could press the mouse, Kogure came barging in.  
  
Kogure (concerned look): Hey, I heard a nois- Mitsui! *he shook the boy* What happened?  
  
Sakuragi (grinning): Don't worry 'bout him, he just passed out.  
  
Mitsui came to a few minutes later and was actively staring at the screen again with the bespectacled boy beside him.  
  
Mitsui: So, what did I miss?  
  
Sano (smiling goofily): Nothing man! Come on Lukawa! Next!  
  
A few moments later....  
  
  
Mitsui: Oh man..... O.o  
  
Kogure: W-wh-what's t-th-that? *blush*  
  
Sakuragi (apopleptic): Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lukawa: Ahou *blush* ..... *blush*  
  
Yahiko: Oh God... how do you do that!? *big shocked eyes*  
  
Sano: *speechless for once*  
  
A new voice from doorway: How do you do what?  
  
Minna: Saitou!  
  
Saitou (peering at the monitor): Say, that's a pretty complicated position.   
  
Lukawa: *rapidly shuts the computer down*  
  
Sano: Aww... why d'ya do that man!  
  
Sakuragi: *faints*  
  
Kogure: *smiling naughtily* Well that was interesting.  
  
04012003  
amaterasu  
  
  
  
Authoress notes:  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all are property of their own brilliant creator. Anyway, I'm just borrowing them for a while. This little craziness is brought to you by Insane Urges Co. Where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine. Please understand that none of your time wasted in this piece of junk will be returned, thank you very much. ^_^; 


End file.
